Anger In His Eyes, Love In His Heart
by AimoIsTheShit
Summary: He never thought he would Imprint. Always gave the others in the pack a hard time about it. But what happens when he does Imprint? And on a boy no less!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it has been a long time, hasn't it? My last story was a complete and utter fail. I came back not too long ago and absolutely had no idea where to go with the story. I may come back to it after I have lost some of the writer's block. And hopefully I will. But until then, I present to you a new story!**

* * *

He was lost. He knew he crossed the Canadian boarder without being detected but with no sense of where he was. Pale blue eyes glanced around at the heavily covered woods. Only seeing a sea of green and brown. Disappointed he frowned before sitting on a nearby log. Sighing and looking at his pale legs. Just now realizing how cold it was, the wind nipping at his legs. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around his knees and tucked them into his chest. Leaning his forward against his knees. Then, he heard a loud snap.

He looked up quickly, searching of a sign that anyone was near."Hello?" He tried calling. Biting on his bottom lip and looking around as he head another noise. This time the noise sounding like faint rustling in one of the thick bushes. He searched for the source of the noise and his eyes quickly widened.

A huge wolf was standing in front of him. Very easily towering over his small 5'7 frame. The wolf, however, looked different from a normal wolf. The entire hugeness being a small factor of it. It's eyes though, they were swirling with emotion. Not like a usual wolf's. But almost like it.. it was human's eyes. But that couldn't be..right?

It's coat looked both shiny and smooth but also slightly rough. Black as blackest night. His chest puffing out and his head held high like he was a leader of some sort. Maybe the Alpha of his pack? His legs were strong and powerful looking. The ears flicking back and fourth slowly, trying to hear something in the distance it seemed like.

The wolf started forward. Taking one large step toward the smaller human male. Startled, he shuffled back. His ankle twisting awkward before he fell. A small cry left his lips before he hit his head on the moss covered rock. Everything fading to black. The image of the large black wolf the last thing he saw.

**Anger In His Eyes, Love In His Heart**

"What do you think he was doing out there? Not one of the humans hanging out with the Cullens again is it?" He was awake. The dull pain in the back of his head reminding him of what has happened. He forced himself to stay calm and kept his eyes closed. Waiting for someone else to speak up.

"No. Not one of theirs. I didn't smell leech on him and it looked like he came from up North.. Lost maybe?" This voice was deeper than the first. _First one must have been a woman_, he thought to himself. He slowly opened his eyes. Looking up and across the room seeing about seven people standing in the doorway. When the youngest looking one saw him, he smiled and pointed at him.

"Guys, look! He's awake!" The young one walked towards him with long strides, looking at him curiously. Started, he leaned back and felt his cheeks heating up with embarrassment at the close proximity.

"Seth, stop it. You are scaring the poor boy." _That was the first voice he heard_, he noted. A woman came near him and sat down on the couch next to him. Looking at him softly. He bit his lip to keep in the gasp. The woman's beautiful face was sadly marred by three long scars running diagonal down her face. But that didn't make her any less beautiful. It only adding to her beauty. "My name is Emily honey. That one is Seth," she nodded at the young boy before. He blushed and gave a quick wave. Emily looked at everyone else, amusement in her eyes. Come on everyone, introduce yourselves.

One by one they all stepped forward and nodded at him. The first one to speak was one of the more bigger ones. And when he looked in his eyes he was strangely reminded of the wolf in the woods. But that couldn't be."I am Sam. This is Jacob and Jared next to me," he pointed to the other two standing by him. They both smiled at him and Jacob nodded."The other woman is Leah and beside her is Embry. And the two over there are Brady and Collin." Leah stared at him for a bit, her face seemingly set in a slight grimace while Embry just waved shyly, a nervous smile on his face. Brady and Collin were like Seth, except a little more calm and not rushing towards him.

"Where's Paul?" Emily looked at Sam, raising her eyebrow. Sam shrugged and looked around. Muttering to himself about how he needs to start keeping control of his pack more. That was when the front door slammed opened and in came a very loud and handsome man. Paul.

"What is so fucking important-" Paul saw him before he saw Paul. The small pale boy on the couch looked up and locked his pale blue eyes with Paul's own chocolate brown ones. He felt his world spinning before his only focus was on him. Butterflies erupted in his stomach and he felt warm and slightly even giddy. Was this handsome stranger Paul?

"Aha! Oh shit! Paul Imprinted!" Jared laughed hysterically. His pack mate that always gave him crap about how love sick he was because of the Imprint was going to get a taste of his medicine. _It is_, the boy thought slowly. A small smile coming on his face.

"My name is Angel."

* * *

**And that was it everyone! I know it is short and everything but it was originally going to be a little Prologue thingy but then.. I don't even know. It was all a mess so for right now I am still going to call this my Prologue. Well, other than that, I hope you all enjoyed the first segment of this story and you'll keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't Imprint, this has to be some mistake_! Paul thought to himself. Feeling his lips curl back in a snarl. He was one of the best playboys in town and just because some..some boy came in and he happened to Imprint didn't give him the right to change that. He wasn't even gay dammit!

It had to be some mistake. He liked girls. Not some boy that decided to pop up out of nowhere and interfere with everything. And he hated the fact that the pull to the boy was strong already. Too strong to be broken or tampered with.

Paul paced back and fourth. His wolf form big and silver. Even if Paul didn't like it, his wolf liked the boy. And while Paul could usually keep his wolf at bay, it wasn't having it that Paul was denying what was rightfully his. He shook his head, trying to shake the image of the pale boy on the couch out of his mind for good.

"Why would I want to Imprint on that? He's too pale like one of those damn leeches. His scent smells like flowers.. His.. His hair looks really soft-No! Stop it Paul! You don't want him." He growled at himself for thinking such thoughts. But he couldn't help it. This was his mate. **His**. And his wolf will never let him forget it.

He plopped himself on his haunches. Glaring at a small rabbit that dared to come near him. He snapped his teeth at it and watched as it scurried away. Breathing heavily and closing his eyes before once again standing. Racing through the trees he went back to the house. Phasing and throwing on his cut offs.

"Can't ignore it forever." Glaring angrily at the house he took long strides and headed inside the house. His eyes softening for a second as he smelled the fresh scent of flowers with vanilla of the boy again. But then his eyes hardened again. He walked deeper in the house looking around at everyone. The boy wasn't in the room, but close by. _In the kitchen, with Emily._ His wolf supplied.

"Paul.. You can't reject it. You need him and he needs you." Paul looked at Jacob, his nostrils flaring. He was giving orders? The guy that thought he Imprinted on that stupid leech lover before Imprinting on her daughter? No.

"You don't know anything Jacob." Paul growled out. He was lightly shaking and clenching and unclench his big hands. His knuckles popping loudly. Jacob glared back, his eyes narrowing.

"I saw how you looked at him! Why are you rejecting him! He didn't do anything!" Now Jacob was being held back by Jared and Embry. Leah was looking at Paul incredulously. Contrary to what everyone thinks, she had a soft spot for little Angel. He managed to gain the affection of everyone in his presence except for the one man that he actually needed. Paul.

"Because that little shit doesn't need to waltz in here and-"

"What's going on?" Everyone had shut up at that. Angel was in the doorway and looking at everyone. Holding a tray of muffins in his hands. The wolves looked over. And none of the wolves missed how Paul stopped shaking, before he tensed once again. "Emily and I made muffins. She said you guys are usually hungry and like muffins." He smiled brightly at everyone. And everyone in the room managed to give him a small smile back, except Paul. He was glaring at the wall with his arms now crossed.

"He was excellent help. Knew his way perfectly around the kitchen." Emily noted. Angel blushed at the comment and smiled at Emily.

_He'll be a fine mate_, Paul's wolf commented. _He'll look beautiful filled with our pups._ Paul let out a soft growl. Breathing heavily and sitting down on the couch. Crossing his arms across his broad chest. Keeping his eyes on the wall opposite of him.

Angel walked around the room. Smiling and giving all the walls one or two of the muffins. All of them smiled kindly at him. When it was time to walk up to Paul, Angel took deep breath. This stranger seemed to not like him, for whatever reason. But slowly, he walked to him. The muscled man was staring at the wall, uncaring.

"E..excuse me? Do you want one?" Angel bit his lip as the stranger looked at him. Fire was in his eyes but they softened a little at the sight of him. He blushed, chewing on his bottom lip and holding out the tray to him.

Slowly, one of his hands came up and grabbed one. And Angel watched him as he ate the muffin. Nodding his thanks. "It's good." He said before going back to eating. Angel flushed pink and nodded, walking back into the kitchen where Emily, Sam, and Leah were waiting.

Dammit, Paul thought. I can't be mean to him. He's too nice. Paul continued to eat the muffin, noting that the muffin was one of the best ones he has ever had. Even better than Emily's. When finished he sniffed. Still smelling the faint smell of flowers and vanilla. Before he smelled a musky scent. He flicked his eyes over to Jacob, who was now sitting beside him. Embry, Collin, Brady, and Jared surrounding him.

"Look Paul.. We know you don't care for him. But at least try." Embry suggested. He was always the peacemaker. Never wanting his pack mates to fight. Much less reject his soul mate.

"Yeah, once you realize that he is the one for you. You'll regret never giving him the time of day. Try to get to know him a little, eh?" Paul knew that Jacob was right. An Imprint was never wrong. He'll have to accept.

He let out a loud and long sigh. Closing his eyes briefly before opening them up again, nodding. "Fine."

* * *

That night, Angel laid awake in the guest bedroom. Earlier, Emily had told him that there was going to be a bonfire the next day. _Paul is going to be there,_ he thought. His mind coming up with images of Paul in the dim light of the fire. He sighed. Paul, for some reason, seemed to dislike him. He stood up. Walking to the door and opening it up, looking down both ends of the hallway before stepping out.

He walked downstairs into the kitchen. Looking through the cabinets for a glass. When he head it. A long and distant howl. The hair on the back of Angel's neck stood on end and he shivered. The howl sounded almost..human. Curiosity over took him and he slowly walked to the door. Looking outside. He opened it, stepping out into the cold night air. The pajamas Sam gave him hanging on his body. Angel shivered, wrapping his arms around himself before walking towards the woods.

Angel sighed, he must have been walking for a couple miles now. But he cam across no wolves. But right when he was going to give up he felt the hair on his arms stand on end once more. And then he felt the breath on the back of his neck. He gulped, fear zinging through his veins. Slowly he turned around and gasp. This was just like the wolf from before, but this one was..different.

Instead of the midnight black fur it was a piercing silver. It's eyes slightly even more wild and free. The wolf looked down at him. His height once again towering over Angel. Even if this one wasn't as broad, his legs were more powerful looking, his fur looking more silky to the touch. Timidly, Angel took one small step forward. The wolf curled it's lip slowly, before looking slightly startled as Angel placed his hand on it's snout.

"It's alright.. I won't hurt you." Angel said calmly. Allowing a gentle smile come on his face. The animal looked at him before plopping down on his haunches, letting the boy pet him more. A deep rumble came from the beast's chest as the boy's fingers continued to stroke through the tough fur.

It wasn't long until a long howl sounded. The wolf hesitantly stood up. Looking at the boy once before starting walk quickly toward where the howl was. Angel looked at him, slightly sad. He took a step, but the wolf growled at him.

"Will I see you again?" He asked, biting his lip. He looked at the ground before he felt the wolf bump it's snout against his shoulder. Angel looked up. The animal nodded and gave the boy's cheek a lick before running off.

* * *

**And that was the official first chapter! Now, I know I have forgotten Quil in the first chapter but I completely forgot about him. And I feel terrible but I will fit him in in the second chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Angel woke up to the smell of breakfast. When memories of last night came back, he smiled. A beautiful silver wolf had befriended him and maybe he could search for him again. It had been nice and hadn't really given him any reason for Angel to distrust him. _I'll look for him tonight_, he decided silently. He stood up, stretching as he stood and walked out the door and down the stairs. Smelling as the scent of eggs, french toast, muffins, and pancakes greeted him.

"Hello Angel, did you sleep well?" Emily looked up from her cooking, giggling at the sight of Angel's clothing falling off of him. He nodded and walked over to stand beside her. He looked at everything before looking at her.

"Did you want any help Emily?" He questioned. Already reaching for the mix of pancakes. Emily nodded her head, smiling as she continued to multitask.

"That would be great." Emily continued on cooking. Glancing over at Angel a couple times. "So, do you happen to have a soft spot for Paul?" She giggled softly as she saw how Angel blushed.

"I..I don't what you are talking about." Angel bit his lip. Knowing she was right. Even if the man seemed to not like him, Angel did. He liked how he seemed to stare off into the space in thought. How his eyes showed every emotion he had. H..his muscles and his thick arms and chest. _No! I'm not thinking about this in the middle of cooking with Emily._

"Oh come on Angel. He likes you, too. He might be a hot head and come across mean, but he is a big teddy bear." Angel snorted at that. In no way shape or form was that wall of a man a teddy bear. He looked over at Emily and smiled softly, shaking his head.

"I don't know Emily. It doesn't seem like he likes me a lot. B..but I feel like.. a pull to him. I don't know what it is. But.. I don't know." Angel closed his eyes, pausing in his cooking. Emily stopped also. Looking over at him. So it was true, Paul Imprinted on him. A smile graced her features. This kind and gently boy would do well with Paul. He had patience and would never leave his side.

"Well, try and see what happens. I think everything will turn out just fine if you ask me." Angel smiled at that. He hoped it would be. Something about the man had Angel tingle in all he right places and had his heart soar like no other.

Paul looked up at the ceiling. Thinking of his Imprint. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't deny the pull to the boy. He closed his eyes. Breathing heavily. _You must accept,_ his wolf chastised him. _You'll both die without each other. _Paul knew that, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. The boy was his.

He thought back to last night. How the boy had faced him without an ounce of fear. He was gentle and calm. And Paul had relished in the feeling of the boy's fingers running through his fur. The way he had had blushed as he licked him. _Think of how he'll flush when we take him,_ his wolf growled. Lust overtaking his tone. Paul shook his head. Sighing and standing up. Exiting his house and tying his clothes to his legs. Shifting and running to Sam and Emily's.

All the way there all he thought about was the young man. Angel. And an angel he was. The light brown hair. Bright blue eyes. Pale skin that looked so smooth. Plump and soft looking lips. And even though he was short, it looked like he had the longest and most great legs he had ever seen. More better than any bitches' legs he had seen. He ran a bit faster, wanting to see the little angel that stole his heart. _He'll try to be nice_, he decided. _Accept the Imprint._ He told himself.

When he got to edge of the woods. He phased and put on his tank and cut offs. Walking with long strides into the house. He sniffed. Smirking as he smelled his little Imprint's enchanting smell. He entered the house. Huffing as he saw the rest of the pack there. His eyes looked around, not noticing Angel. Must be in the kitchen, he thought to himself.

Sighing, he slowly sat down beside Embry and Jake. Looking at the television. They both kept sneaking glances at him. When Paul got fed up, he growled and looked at the both. "What?" He asked angrily. Both of them smirked and shrugged their shoulders.

"I take it you are taking our advice? We could smell your want before you even came a mile distance from the house."Jacob chuckled. This nice little kid could somehow tame the hot head of the pack. He watched as Paul's eye twitched.

"Don't pressure him though Paul, he's new to this and doesn't even know about the wolves." Leah spoke up. Everyone was a little surprised at her. The usually stoic ice queen had softened at the appearance of the little Angel. Paul looked over at her. Even if they fought. The two of them were pack and he thought of her as a sister. Trusting her, he nodded at her.

"Fine. I'm going in the kitchen." Nervously, he stood. Wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts. Everyone laughed at his expression. Paul sent them all a dark glare, their laughter dying down a bit. Slowly he went to the kitchen. He leaned against the door frame. Watching his mate as he cooked. He looked engaged. His eyebrows were knitted together and he bit his lips. His small pink tongue coming out to lick his lips occasionally. Paul felt his groan twitch at that.

"Oh Paul, we were just getting finished." Emily. Paul tore his gaze from his little mate to look at her. She had a knowing look on her face and he smiled at her softly. He couldn't be mean to Emily. His attention was diverted though right when Angel turned around with a smile on his face. His cheeks reddening as he saw Paul.

"H..hi Paul." Angel managed to get out. He bit his plump bottom lip. Making it red and glisten. Paul's eyebrow twitched. Watching his lips before bringing his eyes up to his beautiful blue eyes. He silently called himself out. You turned soft, for a boy nonetheless.

"Hello." His deep voice carried vibrations through Angel. He shivered and smiled at Paul. Emily smiled at the two and picked up all the plates in her hands. Walking out of the kitchen.

"Breakfast boys!" She called. She watched as they all dug in. Smiling as she felt strong arms wrapping around her thin waist. Warm lips pressing against her scars.

"Looks wonderful. Thank you Emily." Sam's voice whispered in her ear. A kiss was pressed against her neck and he left her, going to sit on the couch. Emily's gaze looked over at Leah. She smiled at Emily. And Emily was happy once again. Her cousin accepted her again.

Back in the kitchen Paul had slowly made his way over to Angel. He leaned against the counter. Resiting his hands on the edge of the sink by his hips. Angel was facing him. Glancing at him. Paul let a smile graze his features. And when Angel's gaze returned to him, he was happy to see the smile was returned.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, I wasn't in a very good mood. As you could probably tell." There was a joking tone to his voice. And he chuckled afterward. A deep and powerful chuckle that made it's way through Angel. Angel then smiled at Paul softly. Laying his hand against the older man's bicep.

"It's fine Paul. Now, you are most likely hungry. I know I am." Angel smiled and laughed softly. Paul smiled brightly and nodded. Wrapping a warm and powerful arms around the boy.

"Of course."


	4. Chapter 4

And here is the fourth chapter! I actually haven't been feeling like writing that often lately, but someone had to review and I got inspiration to actually do something. So, I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

That night, Angel had tried uselessly to flatten his unruly hair. Biting his lip and sighing before generally giving up. For some reason he wanted to try and impress Paul, he didn't know why. But he did. Angel gave himself a small once over. Straightening his new shirt that Emily had gotten him while shopping and closing his eyes. Whispering softly to himself.

"You can do this Angel. Everything will be fine." He opened his eyes once more and walked out of the bathroom. Smiling at Emily as he saw her. She smiled back at him and looked at him.

"You clean up good Angel." Said man blushed at her praise and blushed. He complimented her that she herself looked nice.

Him and Emily started walking down the small little trail that lead them to the beach, opposite of the woods. Angel looked up. Seeing the roar of fire. The flames licked dangerously at the air, but never going more that a few feet taller than the men there. All of the people he met were sitting around the fire. Talking and laughing. While some others were scattered about, a little farther out.

When they reached them, Emily went immediately towards Sam. Dropping a kiss to his forehead and hugging him. Sam had wrapped her in his arms and pulled her into his lap. She had laughed and slapped his chest playfully.

Angel bit his lip. Looking around for any open seat. He smiled softly as he saw Leah waving him over. His heart nearly stopping as he saw Paul sitting a foot away from her. They were waiting for me, he though. Warmth spread through him at the sight of Paul. He was shirtless, as usual. His chest was broad and his shoulders were slightly hunched. He was looking at the fire and roasting a hotdog, licking his lips hungrily. Angel swallowed once before going over to them. Putting on his brave face and smiling at them.

"Hi." It was simple, and when he sat down Paul looked at him with those at of his. He let his guard down for one minute and he let a bright smile fill his face. I bit my lip and smiled back at him. He licked his lips once and turned back to look at his hotdog. And I turned to Leah. Smiling big at her.

"Hey Angel. Have fun shopping with Emily today?" She ruffed up my hair, and i huffed and tried in vain to flatten it. Glaring at her playfully as she laughed at his pain. "Oh don't look at me like that Angel, now Paul is giving me the death stare." Leah laughed once more as she stared Paul from above Angel's head. He turned his eyes, blushing a soft pink as he realized that she indeed was right.

She dare touch my mate! Paul growled in his head. He knew that it meant to be playful, and she didn't see him like a lover or anything. But still! This was his mate. All his. She needs to learn boundaries or his wolf will rip her to shreds. Paul could never do that though. She was pack, and no matter what. You don't turn on your pack.

"Oh shut up Leah. No one cares."Paul grumbled and looked back at the fire. His own eyes lighting with a small spark of desire as he sniffed the air, scenting the boy's next to his scent. He came to really love the scent, and he breathed it in. Calming down slightly.

"It was really fun. But I felt kind of bad for having Emily have to pay for all that stuff." Angel's voice was soft, like always. Although now he had a hint of embarrassment laced in. Leah patted his thigh lightly, smiling at him and shrugging. Angel blushed and smiled back at her before looking at the fire himself. Watching as he assortment of reds and oranges danced together in a dangerous dance. Never play with fire. You'll get burned and scar. _Almost like love_, Angel thought to himself sadly. It was too soon, but Angel knew he could see himself having feelings for Paul. The hot head had a sweet side to him, he could tell.

"You haven't met Quil, huh? He's here tonight if you want to meet him. Quil! Come over here!" Leah looked forward, waving her head and soon a boy with a boyish face and a smile came. He had tan skin like the others and was just as tall. But he wasn't as built like Paul.

"Hey Leah, Paul, and is this?" Quil's voice had trailed off and he looked at Leah knowingly. This was Paul's Imprint. He had seen the boy in Paul's thoughts and although it was brief, he couldn't miss those piercing eyes of his. Quil smiled at the boy, watching as the boy blushed and Paul glared at him. His nostrils flaring and his body shaking. He raised an eyebrow in return and shrugged.

"I'm Angel." He told the man, Quil. Angel felt Paul shaking, and he sneaked a glance at him. He seemed mad. Not wanting that Angel leaned and bumped his shoulder against Paul's. Smiling at how the man relaxed and looked at him. Giggling as Paul whispered a small sorry.

Across the way Jacob watched the interaction. Smiling to himself as he saw Paul finally fully succumb to his Imprinting pull. But he still had some of that damned wall up. _Ever since Rachel_, he thought grudgingly. Even though he was her brother, he couldn't deny that what she did to his pack mate was wrong. She had lied to Paul and cheated. Getting pregnant by another and taking off with him. Paul was 16 at the time, while Rachel was 19. It was first love and ever since then he had been the ladies man of La Push. Saying that Imprinting was stupid and it would never happen to himself.

Jacob smiled. What a coincidence that the playboy of La Push would forever love a boy. The gender he showed no interest in. The weird thing though, was that Sam and the Elder's had led them to believe that Imprinting was to carry on the wolf gene. Which caused confusion when Paul had Imprinted on Angel. A boy. No girl parts. Nada.

Quil had gone away now, giving Angel one last wave and smile before heading over to Embry, Collin and Brady. Angel was sweet, he noted. Talking quietly to his friends about how Paul was already so whipped.

"He's nice." Angel commented, looking up at Leah. She nodded and yawned. Stretching her arms above her head. She watched as Billy looked like he was talking to himself.

"The story is gonna start soon." Leah told Angel. He looked confused for a second and looked over to where she was looking. Everyone had quieted down now.

Then, the stories went on. Angel's head started to swim. The Cold Ones, Shifters, Imprinting, everything. That was a lot to take in. The Quileute tribe had so much history, and while it wasn't true, it was truly amazing. But, his thoughts about it not being true crashed down on him as Paul turned to him when Billy was done speaking and spoke five words that shook him to the core.

"You are my Imprint, Angel."

Paul stared at Angel's peaceful form that night. Everyone had either laughed or scolded him about how he told Angel about him Imprinting. But Paul was blunt, and he would say it how it was. _He's all ours now, no one doesn't know that he is ours. Our mate. _Paul's wolf practically hummed with pleasure. And he sighed. Resting his head in his hands and dragging them down his face. In such a short time this human young man had weaseled his way into Paul's heart. This boy was him forever. And Paul was Angel's forever.

He leaned forward slowly, sniffing. His nose filling with the powerful and wonderful scent of his mate. It wasn't manly but it wasn't feminine either. It was simply Angel. Paul could now smell only Angel. Being in his room and being in only his presence without any other scents. Under the flowers and vanilla smell was the scent of the woods. Nature. It smelled like home to Paul. This Angel was his home. And he would never let him go.

He dared to slowly stand up and settle down on the bed. Wincing slightly as it creaked and bent under his bulky weight. But Angel had given no sign of waking up. So, he took it one step forward and laid down. Putting his hands under his head to keep himself from touching the younger boy. That plan had quickly failed when Angel snuggled into his side and tangled his legs with his. Murmuring softly in his sleep. And then Paul's heart has stopped. His Angel had whispered his name in his sleep.

Paul had slept with him that night with a smile on his face, bigger than any other smile than he had in his life.

* * *

I am sorry that I didn't go into the fully detailed versions of the stories like some authors do on here. But it is honestly like 2 in the morning and I'm so tired and just want to get this put up. So, here you go. Thank you for reading. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello there my lovelies. Again I am sorry that I didn't go into full detail about the Quiluete tribes history and stories and everything. Hopefully you guys forgive me and read this next chapter, thank you for reading.

* * *

When Angel woke up the next day he was wrapped up in warmth. It was peaceful and wonderful, he was being protected from the cold that came from the morning. Sighing, he leaned into the warmth. But his eyes opened and widened as he recalled what had happened the night before. Paul had told him he had Imprint on him. Imprinted. In the stories Jacob's father had told he said that Imprinting was finding your true mate. He felt a pull to Paul, he couldn't deny that. But was he really his soul mate. Which brought the question to his mind. Who was holding him?

Slowly, Angel tilted his head, his face showing his shock as he saw the peaceful sleeping face of Paul. He giggled softly. His lips were parted open and he was snoring softly. Angel shifted a bit, blushing softly as Paul had only tightened his strong arms around him. Gently, Angel pushed on Paul's chest. Blushing as he felt the hard muscles underneath his hands.

"Wake up Paul. You have some explaining to do." Paul had given no sign of waking up. Angel huffed angrily. Wiggling his nose and trying again. Smiling as he heard Paul give a snort before blinking his eyes open. He keep his arms around the boy before quickly pulling them back as he realized who exactly he was holding onto. Paul was fully awake now.

"Oh.. Angel.. I think you want an explanation, right?" For once in his lifetime he was nervous. This boy had changed him. Whether it was a good change or a bad change, he could not tell. But he had made him feel things that he had not felt since Rachel. And while that had scared him a bit, it also made him slightly..giddy. He Imprinted on a beautiful and sweet boy.

Angel nodded and sat up. Looking down at his lap and playing with his fingers. Thinking over what he was going to say. How was he going to ask him? What was he going to ask him? Why didn't he say anything sooner? He vaguely recalled when him and Paul first meant, and someone had laughed and said something. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty sure that they said Imprinted. So everyone knew about this? Did this mean that Paul and everyone else can turn into a wolf? Leah? Emily? He couldn't imagine both of his two favorite people transform into the huge wolves Billy had described. Finally, he settled on something to say to the wolf.

"Imprint. It's how Billy described it right? We are like, one soul? We were made for each other?" Angel bit on his bottom lip. Looking at Paul anxiously, awaiting his answer.

Paul nodded. Keeping his eyes locked with his Imprint's eyes. He was getting lost in the beautiful blue depths before he brought himself back. He watched as Angel sighed and closed his eyes. Paul sat up a bit straighter. Thinking he had saddened his mate. Did Angel not want him?

"You could have told me sooner. Ever since I met you I felt this..pull. Like I knew there was a bond there. But I always thought I was crazy." Angel let out a breath. Looking up and locking eyes with Paul. Said man's eyes were slightly widened as he process the new piece of information.

"Ah, really? That's the Imprint pull. I.. I'm sorry Angel. I never thought I would Imprint, much less on a.. on a boy." Paul looked slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't use to talking about his feelings. Meanwhile, his wolf was practically howling with joy. His mate was not yet rejecting them and the only problem he seemed to have was how and when Paul had decided to tell him.

Angel sighed quietly. Nodding and shrugging before looking at the wall in front of him.

"Now what? What does this make of us?" He looked at Paul out of the corner of eye. Seeing his chest slightly puffed up with confidence now. Angel inwardly blushed at the sight. Looking back up at Paul's face afterwards.

"Anything you need me to be. Friend, protector...lover. Anything. I'm not going to force you into anything you don't want or anything." Paul explained. He watched as Angel nodded. And he leaned over slightly, urging the Angel to give him an answer or another question.

"C..could we be friends right now? And maybe..see where it goes?" Angel had stuttered softly. A blush coming to his cheeks as he thought of what something more meant with Paul. Would they be together in the future? Get married? Have a family?

Paul quickly nodded, doing anything to please his mate was a must do. Even if that meant not being able to touch him the way he wanted to until later. He wasn't going to pressure this delicate thing. He would do anything for him. And if that meant a friend for right now, so be it.

"Okay. Anything for you."

**Anger In His Eyes, Love In His Heart**

When both Paul and Angel came down stairs, everyone had looked at them. Specifically Emily and Leah. They loved the little boy already. He had wormed his way into everyone's hearts. Even the hot head's. Paul had simply sat down on the couch. Smiling big as Angel followed him and sat by him. Seth had gawked at them. It was no surprise to him that Angel was Paul's Imprint. However it shocked him to actually see it in action.

Emily and Leah exchanged glances. Smiling softly at one another. They both agreed that it was time to settle things forget that past. And the two of them bonded over how cute Paul and Angel would be together.

Paul, even though he loved the attention at all times, didn't like about how everyone also seemed to be looking at **his** mate. So Paul had looked at everyone and growled at lowly.

"Stop gaping idiots. We aren't together yet." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Angel blush. And his heart had warmed at the sight. He sat back. Staring lazily at the tv. But his thoughts were elsewhere. They kept on wandering back to Angel. His skin, his eyes, his eyes. How everything was so perfect about him and seemed to be made for him.

Angel bit his lip and smiled at everyone softly. And soon, everyone had settled back into normal conversations. He thought about how Paul said they weren't together _yet._ So did that mean he wanted to be together with Angel also? He sure hoped so. He felt his chest warm at the thought of him and Paul together. Having their own house together and just..being together.

He let his body relax and leaned back into the couch. Closing his eyes and just thinking about everything and anything.

Jacob looked at the two on the couch. Happy about the fact that Paul had found someone to actually settle down with and forget everything bad in his life. Even though he was a hot head, he was pack. And no one wanted another in their pack to suffer. He smiled before continuing his conversation with Sam about the new routines for patrol.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello there my lovelies. I come back with a sixth chapter! Maybe a little friskiness. Not quite sure. But, I want to get the relationship between Paul and Angel getting started soon. So, there will be a little smut in this chapter. If you aren't comfortable with this I am sorry. But then again, why are you in the rated M section? Hmm. Well, on with the story! Thank you for reading and reviews, hope you enjoy.

* * *

The pack and their Imprints were going to go to the beach today. Angel had been so excited. Having not seen the beach in so long. He had hugged Paul long and hard before Emily and Leah had taken him out shopping for a swimsuit. All the time shopping he would blush at all of their suggestions. The shorts they had picked out for him were always short and tight.

"Oh come on Angel, don't you want to catch Paul's attention?" Leah would taunt. Her giggling with Emily's mixing together. Angel had simply huffed and scrunched up his nose before sighing and taking the white shorts and taking them into the dressing room.

Angel looked at the shorts, rubbing his chin. They looked like they would end a few inches above his knee. He sighed before grudgingly pulling off his jeans and slipping on the swim trunks. Looking at his reflection. He was right. The shorts had hugged him in all the right places and had hugged his butt. The hem only reaching just over mid thigh. Slowly, he walked out of the dressing room. Blushing as he saw Leah and Emily's bright grins.

"Oh Paul is going to love you in those." Emily smiled at Angel. He looked good in them. She watched as he scoffed and turned his head to look back in the mirror. Shrugging his shoulders before nodding slowly. She barely heard his mutterings.

"We are just friends." And albeit, he got the shorts.

Paul was laying in his Angel's bed. Looking up at the ceiling and waiting for him to get home. He was so whipped. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to care. His Imprint, even though a boy, was perfect. No denying it. His soft supple skin. Silky hair. Pearly whites. Sweet smile. And a wonderfully tight body. _All ours_, his wolf had growled. Paul shook his head. Trying to shake the thoughts of Angel like that out of his head.

"Just friends. Nothing more. Nothing less." He had told himself, on multiple occasions. Paul glanced over at the clock, getting a little anxious. Angel should be back anytime now. That was when he heard the sound of tires crunching rocks and Angel's laugh ringing in the air. Paul smiled a big and unguarded smile. Standing up and running down stairs. Ignoring the pack's laughing and taunting. His focus was just on Angel.

"Oh shush Emily." Angel scolded Emily. She and Leah were saying how Angel and Paul needed to stop with the sexual tension and just do something about it. Preferably doing it. The big it. Giving up his v it. He had blushed softly and shrugged."Never know."

Leah and Emily smiled at each other. Before looking over Angel's head and seeing Paul stepping out of the house. They stepped back a little bit as they saw Paul's smile. It had been a long time since they saw Paul like this. So happy and carefree. Angel was good to everyone it seemed like.

"Here comes lover boy now." Emily stated, smiling as Angel slowly turned around only to be swooped up in a pair of strong arms. The two girls smiled at each other. Giving the pair some privacy and walking in the house. _It was good to be with family again_, Leah thought to herself.

Angel hadn't expected Paul to hug him like he did. He had only been gone for a couple hours. But it was good to be back with Paul again. He didn't feel like he was missing something now. Slowly, Angel wrapped his arms around Paul's broad shoulders. Blushing and sighing as Paul nudged his nose against his jaw. Scenting him.

"Missed you. Gone too long." Paul whispered. He knew he was overstepping the friend boundaries. But his wolf and him needed to be reassured that their mate was okay and safe with him. His arms tightened around Angel a bit before loosening. Pulling back to check over Angel. Paul's chest had puffed up with pride as he saw Angel's deep blush. A teasing smile ghosting over his lips.

"Oh stop Paul." Angel looked up at him, smiling softly before stepping around him. Hearing Paul's footsteps behind him. He slowed down a little bit so Paul could catch up. Once they were in step he smiled up at the taller man and went inside the house. Touching his arm softly."I'll be right back. Need to put away my swim trunks for now." Paul had only nodded. Watching Angel go upstairs.

He walked over to the couches. A goofy smile on his face. But it was wiped off when he heard his pack mates' laughing. Glaring at them and showing his teeth. "What?" He snapped, growling a little bit. Emily and Leah were smiling. Sam was laughing and so were Collin and Brady and Seth. Jake was with Reneessme. While Embry and Quil were on patrol.

"Nothing man. Just, you are really happy with him." Seth smiled. Shrugging his shoulders and wrinkling his nose as he smelt Paul's scent. "And horny." Seth then laughed, seeing the look on Paul's snarling face.

"Shut it Clearwater." Paul growled at him. But instantly stopped when he smelled Angel in the room. He smiled up at him but Angel only scoffed. Coming over and slapping Paul's chest lightly.

"Don't talk to Seth like that. What did he do to you?" Angel sat next to him. Smiling softly before looking at Seth. Said man had a smug smile on his face as he looked at Paul. He looked back at Paul, seeing his broody expression. His gaze softened and he bumped his shoulder against his. "It's alright, I'm not mad. When did you want to go to the beach?" Paul had brightened up and looked at Emily.

"We were thinking in about an hour. The water is not too cold by then." Emily had spoken from her spot on Sam's lap. His arms were wound tightly around her waist and his face was hidden in her neck. Angel had wondered if he and Paul would ever be in that position. Or other ones to that involved a bed. His cheeks filled with color. Stop it, he thought to himself.

Paul looked over at Angel. He had smelled something. Something very sweet coming from him. Then, his nostrils flared and he leaned in a bit to sniff at Angel. Arousal. Angel was aroused. His mate, his Imprint. **His**. It was a wonderful smell. Even more better than how his original smell smelled like. Now, it had a slight musk to it. But also it still had the smell of flowers and wilderness. Of home.

A soft growl rumbled deep within Paul's chest at that moment. He needed to have his little mate. And he'll be damned if he didn't do anything about it. And all of his pack mate's eyes snapped over to him. He was vibrating. But not in anger. Seth had stood up first, stumbling over his words before Sam stepped in. Steering Emily out with him.

"Come on, lets leave the two of them alone for now." The rest of the pack had left with them. While Angel watched them leave with a confused expression. Leah smiled at him and shrugged. Saying a quick good bye before closing the door behind her.

"Wonder what that was about. Paul? Paul?" Angel looked up at said man. Eyebrows knitting together. And then he saw his face. His pupils were blown and he was breathing heavily. His muscles bulging. Angel licked his lips and gently set his hand on Paul's arm. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Paul snapped. Pinning Angel to couch and straddling him. Looking down at his mate and leaning in. Sniffing his neck and running his nose along the length of it. A soft and low growl left his throat, a pleased one, as Angel tilted his head back. Soft and delicate fingers weaved in his hair and the gentle voice of his Imprint's voice filled his ears.

"Paul.." It was whispered softly. And Paul's blood and heat rushed straight down south. His little mate's voice was breathy and wonderful sounding. Slowly, Paul's lips found their way to Angel's soft skin on his neck. Paul moaned in his head. The skin was even more soft then he had ever imagined. The pale beauty was truly an Angel. He just couldn't imagine how great he would be in his bed. His lips pressed a little more firmly against the younger boy's pulse. A surprised gasp left Angel's lips and his fingers tightened a little in Paul's hair. Tugging on the messy locks softly.

Angel felt so good. Paul's breath against his neck felt so good. And when he started to press his lips against his neck, it was even more wonderful. He felt a little problem growing downstairs. Even if it wasn't that little. Angel had also felt something hard rubbing against his own thigh. He blushed hard. Was that Paul's?Oh no. No. No. This was too fast.

"Paul stop.." Now that was not an okay sound. Paul hesitantly lifted away from Angel's neck. Looking at his mate's face and seeing a perfect display. A soft blush was on his cheeks. His eyes slightly glazed over and he was biting on his bottom lip. And although an erotic display, he could see the slight fear in the gorgeous blue eyes. Paul kicked himself in his head.

"I'm sorry." Paul whispered. One of his large hands coming up to cup Angel's cheek. The boy leaned into his hand. Letting his eyes slip closed. The slightly calloused hand felt nice against his soft cheek.

"I.. I just.. I know this sounds.. weird but.. I want to know more about you. That's the main reason I wanted to be friends first." Angel blushed a bit deeper during his sentence. Trying to gauge Paul's reaction. No expression of disgust or anything like that fluttered across his features. Instead, Paul had smiled at him. Inwardly, Angel smiled and thanked god.

"It's fine. I get it. Now," Paul got off of Angel. Sitting up and leaning against the arm rest. Waiting until Angel sat up to and looked at him. "What did you want to know?"

* * *

And there it was! I know, it wasn't so much smut but hey, I thought it was good. Other than that, thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read.


	7. Chapter 7

And here is chapter 7! I know it's been a couple of days but I had slight writer's block. Hopefully, you could forgive me. But alas! Here I am! Thank you for reviewing and reading.

* * *

"What did you want to know?" Paul was sitting across from Angel, on the floor. His little mate wanted to know more about him. And he would do anything to please him. So, they got comfy. Sitting on the floor was comfy to Angel he guessed. Paul leaned back against the couch. Looking over at Angel. Watching as he bit his lower lip. He felt heat rush through, but had to ignore it. Angel wanted to know more about him before he pounced on him.

"Well.. what was your childhood like? Does your mom know about you being a wolf? How do you feel about being a wolf? Have you always lived here?" Angel blushed and stopped himself from asking too many questions. Paul had always gotten him a little flustered. His masculinity was kind of intimidating, albeit he was a little entranced by it. The power Paul had seem to radiate. Angel looked up at Paul as he chuckled and shook his head.

"I can only answer so many questions at once Angel." He let a smile over take his features. Paul had liked knowing he had this effect on his little Angel. Seeing him blush and get all scatter brained.

"I was born in La Push. Born and raised. My childhood was simple. I sometimes didn't get what I asked for, but I had what I needed. My father was never really around. The only times he even ever acknowledge me was to send me a card for my birthday. But those stopped coming a couple years back." Paul had stopped for a minute. Watching Angel's reaction as he digested the new pieces of information. Once he nodded Paul continued. "My mom kind of went through one job to the next. But she was one of the most kindest people you would ever meet. "

He stopped. Feeling his throat close up as he talked about his mom. Slowly, he let out a shaky breath and looked over at Angel. Instantly feeling better as he saw his little mate's face.

"She sounds like a lovely woman. Can I meet her one day?" Angel liked listening to Paul tell stories about his life. Angel decided to himself. His eyes displayed emotion as he continued on throughout the story. Seemingly getting lost in it. But when he got to talking more about his mom. It seemed like he had become almost guarded. His eyes had glazed over.

"No..no.. She's not.. She isn't.. She's gone. She died of cancer a little after my seventeenth birthday. But I would have loved for you to meet her. She would have adored you." Paul smiled sadly at Angel.

Angel had instantly felt horrible. Paul's eyes were now brimming with tears. He seemed to be fighting with himself to keep them in. Slowly, he made his way over to him. Wrapping Paul up in his arms. He felt him shake and let out small sobs that Paul was trying to hold in. Angel ran his hand slowly up and down the muscled back. Soothing him.

"Hey, hey.. It's alright. We don't have to go on. I'm right here." Paul had wrapped his arms tightly around Angel. Tears falling out of his tightly closed lids and out onto his cheeks and down his jaw. He tried to focus on Angel. His Angel. The fragile and thin arms wrapped around him. The calming heartbeat against his chest. His wonderful scent filling Paul's nose. Paul pulled his face out from Angel's neck. Looking down at him and petting his hair. Angel's fingers were gently trailing along his spine. Soothing him.

"I'm sorry.. I just.. loved her you know?" Paul smiled gently. Closing his eyes as he remembered her. "She was so kind and a wonderful woman. I wish you could have met her." Paul looked at his Angel. Gently running the ti of his finger down his cheek.

Angel had blushed and leaned into the calloused finger. Looking into Paul's eyes and smiling back at him. Resting a hand upon his shoulder and gently squeeze it. They sat their for a moment. Just staring into each others eyes. Angel loved Paul's eyes. They were deep and showed emotion, but only when he wanted them to. Deep brown. Not black. Beautiful brown. So unlike his light blue eyes.

That was how the pack had found them. They had come to tell them to get ready for La Push beach. But all they had found was Angel and Paul staring at one another on the floor. Leah and Emily had smiled at each other. And when they both giggled, the two men on the floor snapped their head around to look at them Paul had snarled softly while Angel had blushed bright red.

"We came to tell you that it was time to get ready." Sam had spoken. He had chuckled and looked at the two of them. Paul had grown some balls finally and was starting to come to realize that they could not simply reject their mate, much less ignore them forever.

Angel blushed and looked up at everyone. Seeing all of their smiles and standing up quickly. Dragging the two giggling Leah and Emily up the stairs with him. Once they reached his room he shut the door behind them. Looking over at the two and seeing the expressions.

The two cousins looked at each other and smiled. Before once again looking over at Angel. He had a dark red blush on his cheeks. No doubt thinking about his little swimsuit that he had to wear.

"Oh come on Angel, it wasn't that bad! It looked fine!" Leah shook her head, smiling at Angel. Said man blushed darker and shrugged his shoulder. Slowly walking over to his drawer and pulling out his swimsuit. He looked at it for a minute before sighing and closing his eyes. Opening them back up again and looking over his shoulder.

"No peeking." The two girls slapped their hands over their eyes. Smiling and giggling as they heard the sound of rustling clothing. Once it stopped and they both felt Angel poking their arms, they took away their hands and looked at Angel. Both couldn't deny that he looked very good.

His skin, although pale, had a healthy glow to it. He had a slim body, with a hint of muscle. Not overbearing like all of the others. But he was toned, and somehow still a little soft. Even though he was on the petite side, he had long legs. The barely there swim trunks had confirmed that. Angel's legs were smooth, and the little hair that was there was blonde and light. All in all, he was a very beautiful sight. To any man or woman.

Angel blushed as he watched to two cousins stare him down. He shifted from leg to leg and pulled on a pair of jeans that hung low on his thin hips. Covering him up from their prying eyes. The two giggled and took either of his arms. Taking him downstairs. And before they entered the living room full of men, Emily fixed his hair. Both of the women smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay, all good."

Paul didn't expect his little mate to come out in only a pair of slim jeans that hung low. Far too low. His eyes looked him up and down. The wolf inside of him growling in obvious pleasure. His skin was smooth looking and unblemished. Paul's eyes flicked up to look at Angel's face. It had a nice pink hue. His eyes slowly trailed downward. Down past his long and thin neck and stopping at his chest. Two small and dusty pink nipples were on either side of his chest. Down a little lower. His stomach, although not ripped, had a slight indention of muscle. A little toned but not too much. Seth's voice had knocked him out of his daze.

"Damn! Looking good there Angel!" Seth called out, smiling as more cat calls and wolf whistles followed after his sentence. Paul had glared over at Seth before he felt a soft punch to his bicep. He glanced up, seeing Jacob smiling down at him.

"Come one Paul, no need to be jealous." Jake chuckled and looked down at Paul. He was slowly raising up to his feet. Staring at Angel as he talked with Leah, Emily, and Seth. The boy was a little too close to Angel. And now, Paul headed over. Wrapping a possessive arm around Angel and tugging him to his chest. Angel had blushed and looked around shyly at everyone.

"Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

When they had arrived at the beach, only a couple of other people were there. So Paul had felt a little more at ease. Maybe him and his little mate could get some alone time together. He glanced over at Angel. Smiling as he saw the happy expression on his face. Then, Paul gulped thickly. The smaller male had slowly started taking off his jeans. And when they were finally off, he inwardly let his jaw drop.

His Angel's shorts were short. Not too short, but enough to show skin that he didn't want anyone else to see but him. Skin that had only belong to him. The trunks were white and tight around his cute little butt. Speaking of butts, Paul had looked at it quite often. But now he could see it without it drowning in fabric that was too big. These were nice and slim. And his butt was showcased nicely.

Angel looked over at Paul. Smiling as he saw the expression on his face. He gripped Paul's arm and tugged him closer to him. Walking a little closer to the beach. Trying to drag him closer. But it didn't work out very well. And the other pack mates' had laughed at his failing attempts to get Paul closer to the water.

Snapping out of his daze, Paul smiled and laid a hand over Angel's. Taking it off and slipping out of his own jean cut offs. Now, only in his boxers. That had stopped Angel. Paul laughed at his Imprint's expression.

"Come on, Angel." Paul scooped up Angel into his arms. Smiling as Angel had simply laughed and blushed. He ran closer to the water. Laughing louder as Angel screamed as they both fell into the water.

Everyone had splashed around for a bit. Before Angel got tired and headed out onto the shore. Plopping down on his towel and smiling as he watched everyone out in the ocean. His chest rising and falling again. His happy mood was a bit dampened though. He felt like someone was watching him. Angel glanced around, not noticing anything different. And then he was distracted now that Paul had laid by him.

Nobody had noticed the pair of crimson red eyes staring down at Angel. And glaring heatedly at Paul.


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello there everyone, I need some more inspiration for my other story. So I had been contemplating ideas for that. Plus, with school and work, it's been a little hard to update every day now or so. So hopefully you can forgive me.

* * *

Stupid mutt, he is mine. Red eyes stared at the now destroyed room. His hands clenching and releasing. A muscled chest rising and falling fast. The Vampire was pissed. Even though his little mate didn't know he was his just yet, he was still his. Thankfully, non of the mutts had noticed his scent. He smirked at that. No one shall catch him. His power would make sure of that.

The Vampire closed his red eyes. Taking deep breaths although he didn't need to, it helped him to calm down. He imagined his little mate. Flushed red with pleasure as he bound him to the bed and took him as his own. The man growled at his growing arousal before groaning. Falling on the broken bed and looking up at the ceiling.

His mate's own scent was alluring in ever way. Smelling like the most feminine flower but also the muskiness of the woods. It was wonderful. And it had tinted a little bit with every emotion he had. It was utterly intoxicating. Especially when his little mate's skin would shine and almost glow in the sunlight.

"Soon little mate, you will be mine."

Angel laughed, a bell like sound that rivaled any Vampire's. Paul almost melted at the gorgeous human being in front of him. And tickled the delicate skin a little faster, needing to hear more of his new favorite sound.

The pack watched on, shaking their heads at the two before going back to their own conversations. Jacob was with Renessme(sp?), and Brady and Collin were on patrol, but the rest of the pack was here. Which made them subject to the two love birds behavior and a love sick Paul.

"N-no! S..stop!" Angel giggled. Gently pushing against Paul's solid chest, but he didn't move. The calloused finger still attacked his skin with tickles. But then, finally, Paul had stopped his onslaught. But kept his fingers there. Gently stroking the sides of his ribs with the tip of his fingers. Making Angel shiver at the feeling.

"Hn, fine. Only because you are so cute." Paul smiled at Angel as he blushed. Leaning down and pressing his lips against his Angel's forehead. Relishing in the feeling of his Imprint's soft skin against his lips. They sat there for a second, and then Paul pulled away slowly. Smiling at the softly blush that had filled Angel's cheeks.

"Oh shut up." Angel playfully pressed a hand against Paul's chest. Shoving him off of him and getting up on the couch. Looking at the t.v. he bit his lip. The beach with Paul had been wonderful. He didn't think it would have been that fun if it wasn't for Paul. Paul. Angel smiled. He had somehow captured his heart in such a little time. But Angel still wanted to go slow. To make sure that Paul would never leave him.

Paul had sat on the couch next to Angel. Throwing an arm over the couch and behind Angel. Smiling broadly as he felt Angel subtly shift toward him a bit more. Paul had let his fingers ghost over Angel's shoulder. Feeling his colder skin. But, his colder skin felt good against his over rally hot skin. It didn't burn like those leeches. It was pleasant. So, he let them dance over the soft skin of his upper arm.

Angel felt his cheeks heat up as Paul's fingers stroked along his skin. He welcomed the feeling. The warmness of his skin felt nice. He sighed and closed his eyes. Letting himself drift off into sleep.

Paul looked down at his Imprint. Feeling him go relaxed. He smiled as he saw his eyes closed and his breathing even out. He was so beautiful when he slept. Angel's face was peaceful, more so than it was when he was awake. The long eyelashes fluttered softly and nicely against the top of his cheeks. A stray piece of his longer blonde hair was out on his forehead. And he caught it between his fingers. Gently running a finger over it to feel it's softness.

"You are so whipped." Seth smiled goofy at Paul and Angel. Watching as Paul snapped his head around and curled his lip. Seth simply walked around the couch and sat on a separate chair next to them. Looking at them with his head propped up onto his hand.

"Shut up Clearwater." Paul growled at him lowly and quietly. Feeling Angel shift closer to him. His eyes softened as he looked down at Angel. Running his finger softly through his Imprint's light hair. Glaring up at Seth as the younger man chuckled at his actions. Paul's nostrils flaring a bit as he looked at the laughing wolf in front of him. Pulling Angel closer to him, only serving to make Seth laugh a little more.

"So, so, whipped." And then Seth got serious. His laughing slowly dimmed out as he really looked at the two of them. Paul had looked at Angel with such love and emotion it was almost too good to be true. The hot head was actually in love. "What.. what does it feel like? To Imprint?"

Paul looked up at Seth briefly. Shocked that he would ask that type of question. And then, he shrugged his shoulders. His eyes turning back to look back down at Angel. He thought of what he felt of when he first heard and saw Angel. Saw his beautiful eyes and felt the tug in his gut and heard his musical voice. Felt his soft skin and felt himself being pulled to by an invisible rope to him.

"It feels like you are bound. Not a bad thing, but pleasant. I know that sounds crazy. But it's wonderful to me. You can't help but love every little thing about them. From their deepest darkest secret to the best thing about them. And it is wonderful because you know that they love you just the same. Even if it might take.. time like him and I, it feels good to just accept the love and everything about them.. Because you know that they would never deny you." Paul took a breath, looking down at his love and letting a soft and loving smile come onto his face. Before his eyes snapped up to stare at Seth.

"Yeah, yeah. Won't tell anyone." Seth smiled at him. Standing up and walking back to the kitchen. Sitting down at the table and scratching his nails against the table and looking down. Would he ever feel like that with someone? Would he ever imprint on someone? Have someone love him like Paul loved Angel?

* * *

Red eyes glanced around the forest. Slowly masking his scent and sniffing in the air. Following his little mate's scent. The scent lead him to a small little house next to the forest. And he growled out slowly, sniffing as he smelled the scent of more and more mutts. His mate shouldn't be surrounded by all of those dirty dogs. He belonged with more superior beings, like him.

"You are _mine_."


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry everybody! I know I haven't been active very much but I got myself a boyfriend and school has been a bit hectic lately. I've been studying vigorously for my hopefully you guys will like this chapter. P.S. The words in italics shall be the pack communicating, I'm sure your could have figured that out, but I am taking a precaution. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Paul growled. Practically shoving his wolf nose in the dirt. Trying to pick up on the scent of the unknown vampire. The pack had caught him. Lurking behind a tree and looking inside of his Imprint's window. He snarled. How dare that filthy leech come on his turf and look at his Angel in such a way. No. He wouldn't allow it.

Why couldn't he pick up his damn scent! He saw him with his own eyes. Saw the blood red eyes, not the gold of Cullens'. The pale white skin that looked like a dead corpse. And also, the terrible stench that they carried around with them. But this one, was different. He smelled the same, of course. However, it seemed like it had simply disappeared when he did. Usually, they could still smell them and follow the horrid smell, but this guy seemed like his disappeared.

That had made him almost useless. This man, this terrible species of a man, was looking at his mate in that window. Looking at his Angel like a piece of meat! No. No. He had no right to do it. Angel was his, not a vampire's.

Paul slumped down on the ground, letting out a small snarl as he didn't pick up on any scent. His ears flicked forward as he heard the soft padding of feet. Seth, Jacob, and Leah were helping him trying to find the leech. And now, they were looking at him with slight worry.

_Paul, we've been at this for hours. We will get the Cullens' and they will help us tomorrow_. Leah had spoken up. It was true, the three of them were getting tired after five hours. Five hours of sniffing the ground and trying to catch the scent of an unknown Vampire. But it was different from the other times. This time, it was almost as if this Vampire had no scent at all. If they got any information from the Cullens' then they would continue tomorrow.

_Yeah Paul, lets just go home now. _Seth had slumped down a few yard away from Paul. Digging his paws into the dirt and darting his eyes around. _Cullen would help us, they owe us that much. _

Paul simply growled and stood, rising to his full height. Jogging away slowly to make the trip back to the house. He heard the others behind him but decided to ignore them. If he was going to continue tomorrow. Then he wanted to spend time with his Angel.

Jacob ran with the two wolves beside him, behind Paul. _He is going a bit overboard, isn't he. _The other two simply nodded, trying not to say anything in case Paul might snap at them and threaten. So, the three chose to stay quiet.

Ah, he was finally home. Paul quickly shifted and unclasped the clothes from his ankle. Chucking on the cut offs and old tank top. He entered the house and smile a goofy smile that he would never admit to having upon his face. He took a deep breath, quickly smelling his Imprint. He walked up the stairs and knocked on the familiar door once before walking inside. Instantly relaxing at the site of his Angel.

Angel looked up as he heard the door open. Smiling softly as he saw the man in the door way. He stood up from his window sill and walked over to him, giving him a quick hug and patting his back. He hadn't seen him since the early morning after he heard some gibberish about a Vampire and scent and something about looking at what was his.

"I haven't seen you all day you big lug." Angel leaned back and looked up at the older man. Wiggling his nose and placing his hands upon his hips. Blushing a bit as he saw Paul's smirk on his handsome face. Angel crossed his arms and turned his nose up. "What?"

"You missed me." Paul looked down at Angel, seeing the slight flush covering his pale cheeks. His broad chest puffed up with pride. Angel was blushing because of him. And his wolf liked that. Liked knowing he could have this reaction. And how it would spread when he took Angel to his bed and-

"No! I was just.. worried. You didn't come to breakfast or lunch and dinner is coming soon." Angel glared playfully and shook his head, giggling softly as he saw Paul's still smirking face. He poked the muscular chest in front of him and looked at him.

"Okay then sweetheart." Paul smiled and walked around the smaller male and more deeper into the room. Laying back on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. Flicking his eyes over to Angel as he walked forward and laid down next to him. He sat up a bit and leaned back on his elbows as he saw the troubled look upon his face. "What is wrong?"

Angel glanced up at Paul before looking down at his hands. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before sitting up. Crossing his legs and looking at Paul. "What were you doing? Why were you gone for so long?" Angel inwardly yelled at himself for making himself sound so obviously clingy and wanting. But he had to admit it, he missed Paul and that short amount of time that he was gone.

Paul sighed and closed his eyes. Opening them up again slowly and looking over at Angel. Connecting eyes with him and going on. "I saw a Vampire this morning. He was in the woods. But he saw me and ran off. Sam had Leah, Seth, Jacob, and me go look for him. We couldn't pick his scent up anywhere though. The Cullens' tomorrow will help us though if they have any information." Paul finished and looked over Angel's face. Looking for any sign of fear. He didn't find any, just worry.

He shot out his hand and slapped Paul on the back of the head. Glaring at him even when Paul rubbed the back of his, looking at him. His hand hurt now, but he was slightly mad at Paul. "You could have been hurt! Don't do that to me." He crossed his arms and looked away. Glaring at the wall as he heard Paul's small chuckle.

"I'm sorry sweetheart. I won't do it again." Paul took Angel's hand in his and gently rubbed his thumb along the knuckles. Smiling as he felt Angel relax and his shoulders become not so tensed.

"You better not. Big 'ole meanie." Paul had only laugh and smiled.

**Anger In His, Love In His Heart**

He was so close. So close! He had smelled his little mate and had come so close. But those fucking mutts had saw him! They had no right to keep him from his mate. Keep him from seeing his mate in that room of his. Watching him.

"Noah, now what do we do?" His blood red eyes looked over at his accomplice, whom of which he didn't even know his name. Behind him were two of his other accomplices. He growled at them and watched as they scattered out the room. The Vampire, Noah, sat down on his bead. Hunching over and looking at the wall of pictures of his mate. Some one which were of him at the beach. But his favorites, were those where his mate was smiling. Although he was smiling at that mutt, he cut him out of the picture. And soon, he can be smiling at him.

He laid back on the bed. Closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Hopefully the mutts would give him no problem. Although, those Cullens' he was a little frightened of. They were a powerful clan. Talk going around that they could even take down the Volturi. But oh how he was going to train the select few newborns he was going to have. Each one was going to be a perfect powerhouse.

Noah's thoughts turned to his mate once again. I'm becoming obsessed. He thought to himself. He didn't mind though. Didn't mind that he was going slightly crazy over his mate. Noah couldn't help it. His mate was beautiful. And he wouldn't let a stupid little mutt get in the way and ruin it for him. Oh no. Not at all.

He stood from his place and walk to the door. Walking out to the living space where his three newborns were sitting. Thinking a bit before nodding at them."Collect more people. We are going to need an army. The Cullens' are strong and powerful. The mutts will have them fighting alongside them. Give me some newborns." And he smiled, a scary smile that showed his extended canines and gleaming red eyes.

He shall have his mate soon. Oh so very soon.


	10. Chapter 10

**1 Month Later**

Angel smiled at Paul, a breathtaking smile that made Paul's chest constrict and a large and unprotected smile overtake his own features. Paul was taking Angel out tonight. Finally making some more progress in their relationship. They were going out to a nice restaurant, at least, in Paul's standards. It was officially their first date, and he made sure to clean up nicely. Which meant a pair of black jeans and a white button down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Angel, however, looked like an Angel. A tighter shirt clinging to his small frame and a pair of fitted pants adorning his bottom half. He had stolen Paul's breath away, not that he was complaining though. Paul had smiled and drunk in the sight of his little beau.

Each of them learned more about each other. Telling each other their deepest and darkest secrets. Angel, telling Paul of the reasons why he had ran away from home. He had came out to his father and mother, only to have them turn their backs on him and force him out of their house. Calling him names that had brought tears to his eyes. It was the first time that Paul had seen Angel cry. And he swore and promised that if he ever saw Angel's parents, he would make them pay and make them feel every ounce of pain they made Angel feel.

Angel looked over at Paul from over his menu, it looked like he was in deep thought. A wrinkle was in between the man's furrowed eyebrows. It didn't even look like he was paying any attention, simply staring off into space. He reached over and lightly gripped Paul's hand in his. Smiling at him as Paul looked at him. He felt a calloused thumb trail over his knuckles and nearly melted at the small motion. Angel loved the feeling of Paul touching him, even if it wasn't sexual. It was still a wonderful feeling. A feeling of small little shocks going into his heart. Pleasant shocks. Ones that warmed him.

Soon, the waitress had come to take their order. And Angel didn't like the way her eyes seemed to linger on Paul a little longer than needed to. He sent her a glare, and smirked to himself as the waitress hurriedly collected their menus and left the couple. Angel snapped his eyes over to Paul as he heard the man's deep chuckle. He blushed, biting his lip as he saw Paul looking at him with amusement. He slumped a bit farther in his chair and huffed. Crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

Paul simply shrugged his broad shoulders and gave one last snicker. Leaning back in his chair and sipping on the soda. Catching Angel's eyes and nearly getting lost in the pool of blue. They were beautiful. Everything about Angel was. But he loved his eyes the most. They were expressive, betraying Angel about wanting to keep his emotions to himself. Not the bright blue of most, but a deep almost sea blue. And while some would call them murky, Paul shall call them beautiful and entirely Angel.

"Nothing. Just enjoying you getting all possessive." Paul smirked as he saw the flushed cheeks on Angel's face. He blushed so pretty. Angel's eyes darted around before finally locking eyes with Paul's. Paul's smirk had slowly dimmed down to a sincere smile as he reached over and stroked Angel's hand. His arms now uncrossed and resting his elbows upon the table. They looked at each for what seemed like hours. In reality, it was probably only 20 minutes. That was when their connection was broken by the waitress setting their food down and hurriedly running off. Angel inwardly smiled at that.

The two started eating. Making small talk but also utterly enjoying the delicious food. Angel glanced up at Paul and smiled as he saw the way Paul was eating. And when Paul caught his eyes, Angel could have sworn that the other had blush, even if it was for only a moment. Soon, they finished up. And the bought a wonderful looking piece of chocolate cake. It was beautiful, their was a chocolate sauce that placed amazingly on the piece of cake a strawberry was tilted next to it.

Paul dipped his fork in the chocolate goodness, bring it across the table to Angel's lips. He blushed once and opened his lips, taking the piece in his mouth and chewing. Letting out a nearly obscene moan from his lips as he tasted the wonderful chocolate explode on his tongue. Angel looked up at Paul and swallowed. Licking his teeth and smiling.

"It's delicious." Angel then picked up his own fork and got a piece of the chocolate, leaning over to place it on Paul's lips. He blushed as Paul smirked and bit the piece. Bringing it in his mouth, but not before sliding his lips sensually off the fork. Angel leaned back in his chair and blushed, watching as Paul ate. The man smiled and nodded his head. Licking his lips.

"Wonderful."

The two finished up, and after a bit of bickering and a pouting Angel, Paul paid the check. Said man stood from his seat and bent down, placing out his arm and smiled at Angel as he took his arm. The couple exited the restaurant and into Paul's truck. They drove to Same and Emily's in a comfortable silence. Paul had let a big smile overtake his face as he felt Angel's fingers ghost over his. And he took the smaller hand in his. Running his thumb over Angel's knuckles. They kept quiet, just simply enjoying each other's company.

When arriving at the house, Paul walked Angel to the door. Angel placed his hand on the handle before stopping and turning around, smiling up at Paul.

"I had a really nice time tonight Paul." His smile widened a bit and he shifted over his weight to one foot. Waiting for Paul's reply. Was Paul going to ask him out again? He sure hoped so. Angel happened to love their date, even if there was a little wench working at the restaurant. Paul was fun, even if people said he had a short temper. He did, but Angel knew that Paul would ever raise a hand to him or even raise his voice.

"I did, too. Do you wanna go out again?" Paul bit his lip, a nervous habit he picked up from his Angel. This beautiful being in front of him was his mate, he should have no reason to be nervous about his response. But he did, oh how he did. _Don't be a wimp, Angel is ours._ His wolf growled at him. He was right. Angel was basically made for him. Made to be his. Made to accommodate his temper and calm him. He was the perfect mate for him. And even without the Imprint, he still would have gone after Angel. Ignoring the fact that he was a man.

"Yes, that would be great." Angel smiled and stood on his tip toes. Shyly kissing the man in front of him. Angel's pink and pouty lips pressing into full and darker lips. He felt warm, and blushed at his bold approach. But then he felt Paul's strong arms around him, and his worry went away. He was protected, and loved. Paul gave him one last kiss before letting him go. Smiling at him and brushing a finger across the flushed cheek of Angel. Said man whispered in an airy voice. "Bye Paul."

"Good bye Angel." The two departed, Paul to his truck, and Angel into the house. He leaned against the door for a minute and simply took everything in. He smiled and went into the kitchen, sure of the fact that Emily would be there. But she wasn't. But there was a note. Angel picked it up and looked it over. Oh. The pack went over to the Cullen's again. He sighed and went up to his room. Shutting the door behind him.

Angel walked over to the dresser. Pulling out some night clothes and starting to strip off his shirt. But he felt a pair of eyes on him. He turned around and stopped in his place. A pair of red eyes were staring at him with a lunatic's smile on his lips. Angel's heart almost stopped. A hand still holding the hem of shirt. The man stepped forward and Angel backed up. Someone's arms wrapped tightly around him and he felt a piece of cloth being smothered on his mouth. He struggled and yelled, the sound being muffled by the cloth.

"You are finally mine."

Angel's vision went black.

* * *

Paul smiled as he plopped onto his bed. Putting his arms behind his head and closing his eyes. Images of his little Angel filled his mind. And then his smiled widened. He was in love with the smaller man. Everything about him. He was so selfless and kind and caring and beautiful and sexy and he could have just gone on forever. Angel was the complete opposite of Paul. From everything physical to everything not. Oh but how he loved him so much.

His skin, so soft and silk like, and pale. But not an unpleasant pale. No. He had a nice glow to him. His hair. Also soft, and a beautiful blonde color that had different shades of brown and also a hint of red when the sun hit it. Angel's kindness was wonderful. He had never judged a person but got to know them first. Which was a trait that made him thankful that Angel was his. He didn't judge him and didn't take the other's people's words to heart. Angel had given Paul a chance.

Paul's heart sped up and his skin slightly heated. Thinking of Angel always got him a little worked up. Even worse when he was around him for so long. And that kiss. Paul opened his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. That kiss. Angel was so wonderful. They had kissed before, but this one seemed to have more meaning. This one had emotion and not just lust. He smiled just thinking of the next date he was going to take Angel on.

He turned over and closed his eyes. His last thoughts of Angel before he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Noah looked down at his little mate. He finally had him. He placed him on his silk bed sheets and was watching him for a good two hours already. His mate was simply that enchanting. The full pouty lips were slightly parted and begging to be kissed. Noah stiffened at that and his red eyes flashed. That mutt had kissed his fucking mate. How dare that filthy little animal kiss his mate?

He wasn't going to think of that and let that ruin his mood. No. Now that he had his mate, finally got to _smell _his beautiful mate's wonderful scent. Noah had been surrounded by it in his room. But it was ruined with the smell of multiple other mutts' stench. But now, he could finally smell the real thing. It was flowery, almost like a woman. But it had an underlining of musk and slightly woodsy smell. With also a hint of vanilla. It was simply divine. And all his.

His mate was shifting now. And Noah sat up a bit straighter. Willing his mate to open his beautiful eyes and to have those blue orbs look at him. But he didn't wake. He merely scooted a bit closer to him. Noah's chest nearly puffed up with pride. Even his subconscious mind knew that his Vampire was near. The moment was ruined when one of his minions opened the door. Noah's eyes snapped to him and growled at him as he saw him struggling at the scent of blood. Noah stood and walked closer, his tall and wide frame of solid muscle intimidating the smaller Vampire.

"What?" Noah growled out. Satisfaction filling him as the newborn shifted his gaze to the floor in a submissive manner. He sputtered out nonsense for a bit before Noah had enough and snarled at him. "Spit it out."

"The-the newborns are ready sir. They...we.. w-w should be able to set out by next week." The newborn bowed his head, waiting for his sire's reply. Noah glanced over at his mate. Before looking back over at the newborn. He pushed him out of the room and growled.

"Good, now leave." Noah watched as the newborn scattered and snorted. Shutting the door and returning to his spot in the chair next to the bed where his mate resided. He rested his head in his hands and watched the rise and fall of breath entering and leaving his small body. The soft sighs falling from his lips. Noah was ecstatic. He finally had his mate. And his mate shall come to love him as much Noah loved him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody. Thank you for all the reviews and I am actually going to ask those of you who want to put their opinion in this story. I don't really know where I should go to with this story. Which is stupid because I should have already planned this out. But, I was thinking that maybe you guys could review or message me what you would kind of like to see happen. I would like everyone's opinion and hopefully I could get some inspiration. Thank you all and hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Angel was just starting to wake up. He let out a soft groan and sat up. Slowly opening his eyes and panicking at the sight of an entirely different room. This wasn't his room, or Paul's, or any other room that he new of. It was completely different and that scared him. And then, he remembered. Two _Vampires _were in his room. In his room! He felt his heart stutter for a moment and bit his lip. Standing from the bed and walking around the bed to the door. He tried prying it open, but it wouldn't budge. Tugging on it he nearly whimpered in desperation.

"Come on!" He tugged and twisted on the doorknob before finally giving up and sitting down on the bed once more. Closing his eyes and leaning his head into his hands. He had been **kidnapped**. There was nothing he could do about it. Angel racked his brain. Trying to come up with some reason, some spontaneous reason, that someone wanted to kidnap him out of all people. He was no one special. Angel was the new kid in town that no one knew besides the pack and a few of the Cullens' that actually saw him as good company. Then it came to him. Paul had said something about a Vampire a while back. Could this be the same man?

Angel didn't have any more time to think. A man walked through the door hurriedly, red eyes that pinned Angel to his spot. He nearly gasped, if he wasn't so frightened. This man looked eerily similar however. Wait.. _this _was the Vampire that one in his room! The man that took him from his new home. Took him away from Paul. He tried to keep calm, even though this man's appearance was rather... intimidating and it seemed to radiate power. Then he started to walk forward and Angel scooted back a bit on the bed. Watching the man's every movement. The man stopped. And Angel looked him over.

He was handsome, no doubt about it. Pale porcelain skin that looked almost unhealthy. Dark brown hair that was slicked back but also had a bit of wildness to it, if that made any sense. He had slight scruff to his prominent jaw. And had a rather angular and square facial structure. The man's shoulders were broad and went down into thick muscular arms and an equally as broad chest. He nearly radiated danger. His eyes were red, of course. Making Angel highly aware of the fact that this man wasn't a "Vegetarian Vampire" like the Cullens. The man before him drank human blood. Which made Angel the more nervous of what the Vampire had in store for him.

Noah was not pleased. His idiotic minions had an absolute different idea of what the plans were. And the newborns were starting to get antsy and problematic. He sent them all out to hunt and went over the plans with his most trustworthy minion, which wasn't very promising. Now he just wanted to stare at his little mate and be calm. Noah was rather surprised however when he opened the door and found that his little mate was already awoken. He couldn't help the slightly giddy feelings however. He finally got to look into those blue eyes once more and could finally talk to his mate.

"Hello." Angel stopped. Glancing up at the man's face. That was all he had to say to him? The man kidnapped him from his family and friends and his new home! And all he had to say was, "Hello." No. Angel was mad. He stood from his spot and crossed his arms, slightly embarrassed by the sheer fact that he was only in his pajamas and this man was properly dressed. He scrunched up his nose and let out a long drawn out sigh.

"Why? Why did you take me from my home?" Angel crossed his arms and looked up at the man. He looked slightly disturbed and almost.. disappointed almost. But that couldn't be. Why would his kidnapper feel like that? He was a strange man. And Angel felt even more frightened as the man simply continued to stare at him for a long moment before closing his eyes and muttering to himself. Then he opened them again and took one step closer to Angel. In turn, he took a step back.

"It is simple, little one." Noah took a step closer to the beautiful little specimen before him. He watched as he sat down on the bed and nearly shook with joy as those big blue eyes simply continued to watch him. He was truly lucky to have such luck with a mate as gorgeous as him. "You are my mate." Noah watched as his mate's eyes widened and his heart sped up. But he mistook those actions for joy of having him as a mate. Noah was wrong, his mate was frightened and confused.

* * *

Paul growled and slammed his fist into a nearby tree. Shaking in pure rage as he turned back to stare at Sam. His mate was missing! They went to the Cullen's only to find out that Alice had seen the vision too late and didn't alert the pack in time. Paul's heart clenched. Those fucking leeches were in Sam's house, and he didn't smell them. It was all his fault. He could have killed those bastards. But.. he didn't. He didn't even smell them. What was wrong with him. Angel was his, and he let him slip between his fingers. It was all his fault.

"Paul, calm down, we will find Angel." Seth, ever the peace maker, tried to to calm him down. He himself was devastated when he heard that Angel was missing. The kind boy that weaseled his way into everyone's heart. And although he sometimes disliked Paul with his horrible temper and bad manners.. you never wanted to loose an Imprint. The pain nearly ate you away.

"Calm down? How the fuck am I supposed to calm down!? My Imprint is gone and into some fucking crazy leeches grasp!" Paul shifted then, running deep into the forest. No real destination in mind. He ran and ran. Thinking of why someone would take the one good thing in his life away from him. He forced himself to go faster and think harder. It came to him and he stopped and howled to the sky. That fucking leech from before was back and took his Imprint away from him!

He paced and huffed. Digging his large paws into the ground beneath him. How could he find a Vampire that had no scent? Paul swore to Angel that he would always protect and let no one harm him. And now what? He was probably gone forever. His heart felt heavy and he slumped to the ground. Letting out a snarl as he closed his eyes. He would find some way to get his Angel back. No matter what it takes, he would have the love of his life back in his arms once more.

It was turning to nightfall once Paul finally decided to go back to Sam and Emily's. All heads had turned to him once he entered the house. Everyone had eyes full of pity and Paul slumped on an empty chair. He thought a bit before looking up at everyone. They all looked so sad and a couple had red rings under their eyes, they had been crying.

"We are going to have to meet up with the Cullens again. Maybe Alice can help find the location and what the fucking leech has planned to do for Angel. We should go. Tonight." Paul's voice was filled with anger. Everyone flinched at the tone and nodded. They all stood up from their places and walked to the door. Trying not to do anything to make Paul go into a deeper state of depression or anger. Paul solemnly watched as Sam pressed a kiss to Emily's forehead. He also should have the privilege to kiss Angel whenever he wanted. But he couldn't. Not now. Not until he killed that leech and got Angel back.

* * *

Angel's heart had nearly stopped when he heard him say those words. His mate? But he was Paul's! This Vampire was only confused. That was it. Nothing else. He should just let Angel go right now and find his real mate. He felt light headed and he looked at the man. Sighing and running his hand through his hair, nervously glancing up at the Vampire every so often.

"No..no.. I.. Paul is already.. I'm his mate. His Imprint."

Noah growled harshly at that statement. That mutt had tricked his mate into thinking that he was a dog's Imprint! No, he would not have that. His mate was his and his alone. No one should come between that. Noah had worked hard to get his mate, and now that he had him within arm's reach, he was never going to let him go. That was final.

"That mutt is lying. He would only hurt you in time. With me, you shall be protected. No one will come between us." Noah bent down to grip his mate's jaw, trying to be a bit gently. But he struggled and he tightened his grip a bit. Loving the soft whimper that came from his mate. He pulled him closer to his cold body. Tilting his jaw up to run his nose along the smooth skin of his neck. Letting out a low growl that turned into a purr. Venom pooled into his mouth as he smelled that delicious scent that was simply his mate. "Mine."

Angel bit his lip to keep in the scream. He felt the fangs of the man scrape against his neck. But not adding any pressure to break the skin. He gripped the bed sheets in his hands and closed his eyes tightly. It was only when he heard the door open was when he opened them. He shivered though when he heard the growl from the Vampire in front of him.

"I told you not to disturb me when I was in this room." Noah stood from his spot and already missed the smell of his mate and the soft skin. He looked at the minion and snarled at him. Crossing his thick arms across his chest. "What was it you needed idiot?" He really should get an IQ test of every newborn, and if they weren't smart enough for his standards. Well then they would simply have to do without a head.

"I- I'm sorry sir but a couple of newborns s-still don't know the plans." The minion shivered with fear as he felt those piercing eyes upon him. And he forced himself to hold his breath to keep himself from smelling what he knew would probably smell like heaven, for not having a snack in a week.

"Fucking idiots." Noah muttered and shoved the minion out of the room. He turned and walk back over to his mate. Watching him as he tried to compose himself. He leaned over and pressed his cold lips to his mate's hair. "Tell me your name."

Angel closed his eyes and gave in, softly murmuring. "Angel."

Noah smirked and leaned back, cradling Angel's face in his hands before standing up once more."Don't wait up for me Angel." And with that, he went out the door and locked it behind him. Intent on killing a few newborns for disturbing his time with his mate. Angel. It was fitting. For his mate was an Angel. He finally had what he needed.

* * *

**And there it was! Sorry it seems kind of jumbled up. I just came home from a date and their was a little bit of alcohol involved. So sorry for the slight rambling and mixed up, well, everything. But hopefully you guys still liked it. Remember to review and or message me ideas so I can get some inspiration. I am looking forward to it.  
**


End file.
